Over the past several years substantial concern has been exhibited over the quality of water supplies in all areas of the United States and in other countries of the world. All sources of water, including ground water supplies, are becoming increasingly polluted. A variety of different techniques are employed to purify such water, so that it can be used for drinking, cooking and bathing purposes.
A primary purification chemical, widely used in the United States, is chlorine. As water supplies become increasingly polluted, increasing amounts of chlorine are added to such water supplies to purify the water. Chlorine and its derivitives are used by water companies because of the significant effectiveness of chlorine in killing micro-organisms. It is well known that chlorine attacks organic matter, making chlorine a potent bleaching agent. Common household bleaches frequently are chlorine based.
Although chlorine is effective in purifying water, it also is very hazardous. Even diluted chlorine must be used with care. As increasing amounts of chlorine are used in drinking water, the taste and odor of such drinking water are significantly adversely affected. Consequently, many drinking water filter units currently are marketed for removing chlorine, and other contaminants, from drinking water at the point of delivery through the taps of homes and businesses. Such filters generally are relatively bulky in size, but usually they are located under the sink in a storage cabinet, so that they are out of sight.
Chlorine usually is not removed from the primary water supply used throughout the home. Thus, the water which is delivered to the laundry room and to the bathrooms contains relatively large amounts of chlorine. Consequently, the water which is delivered to the bathtub faucets and showers typically contains chlorine where it is inhaled and absorbed by the skin. As mentioned above, chlorine attacks organic matter. Consequently, chlorine applied to the skin and hair chemically bonds with the protein present. Chlorine tends to make hair brittle and dry; and it makes sensitive skin dry, flaky, and itchy.
It is desirable to provide a simple, inexpensive and effective device for removing chlorine from the water supply used for bathing.